vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fritzophrenic
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! Archives User_talk:Fritzophrenic/Archive1 Template:Removed For the future, if you ever want to fix something like you did for VimTip470 (in this diff), there is an extra parameter that I added at some stage. For example, VimTip5 contains this wikitext: So, you could insert the 'info=...' with a redirect, if you wanted. Or, just do the redirect which is almost certainly what I would do for any newly removed tip. I'm just mentioning the 'info=...' parameter FYI. JohnBeckett 23:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) New tips catchup With a reasonably small amount of effort we could get up to date with the new tips. April and May are already finished, so a few decisions on Jan/Feb/Mar will do the job. When you have some time, could you provide input at 201001? Then I'll have a go at the next month, and in a week or two we should catch up. Thanks. JohnBeckett 10:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Help request for misc. Vim features Hi, I'm really glad to see the documentation on vi, but it seems painfully hard to find answers to a few questions I had on vi #Regarding folding, how can I tag lines so that I know where the folds are located in a document. If I create a whole bunch of folds, I'd like to maybe see some prefix character in the sidebar showing where those folds are. I recall doing this once, so I'm pretty sure it's possible #Working with multiple files in vi has been a bit difficult. I think I can use :bn and :bp to go between them right? Is it possible to see all the files that I've opened with vi? #Macros sometimes exhibit peculiar behavior. I record a macro, but then when I repeat it, if it's a sufficiently complex macro, it does something totally unexpected at times. I think the last time I ran into this, I was trying to search for text that had a quote in it, so maybe when the macro recorded what I was typing, it interpreted the quote as referring to a buffer instead of being part of the string I was searching? #I really want to make full use of vi. Is there some page with some neat tricks you can do in vi that will save you time and typing? Thanks! sorry...i don't think that was the right place to put the comment. Please forward my questions above to the right person/location? Thanks, I greatly appreciate it! ---- Normally, you're right, and you should direct your questions elsewhere. See Vim_Tips_Wiki:Community_Portal#Asking_questions for some suggestions. I highly recommend the vim_use mailing list mentioned on that page. However, your particular questions are not too hard to answer, at least to some extent. #It sounds like you want to turn on the fold column. Just set it to some number, like :set foldcolumn=4. See . #See Buffers for a buffer switching introduction. Also see the links to further tips at the end of that page. For your specific question, the command does what you ask. Also, did you know Vim can open multiple buffers at the same time in split windows, or even tab pages? #I'm not sure what you mean. Macros do exactly what you told them, and then terminate on an error. I'd suggest going to vim_use for this one, and be sure to give a specific problem to solve, and not a generic "does something unexpected". Sometimes user mappings can interfere with macros. You can see if these are your problem by running Vim without your user configuration: vim -N -u NONE -i NONE #I'd suggest the tips in Category:Getting started, and also browsing the :help files. One thing in particular that has saved me a lot of time, is Vim's "text object" feature: . I also learned a lot about Vim from following discussions on vim_use, and from hitting the "Random page" link in the sidebar on this wiki every day. Some of these are pretty basic questions...I'd again suggest taking a look at our tips for new users. Also please note...you're using Vim, not vi. There is a difference and you'll get better responses on places like the vim_use mailing list and (especially) #vim on freenode if you use the proper name. By the way...it would be a good idea to create a username on the wiki, so you can sign your comments with ~~~~, as I have done below. --Fritzophrenic 17:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 'splitvertical' patch discussion Ref: http://vim.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kartik_Agaram&diff=prev&oldid=28528 Thanks Fritzophrenic; I've posted a link on the mailing list, so rather than post again with a new url I'll leave that stuff there for now. In a few days maybe I'll put a pointer to the talk page and move the discussion there. Kartik Agaram 18:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) delete some spam pages. Hi could you please delete the pages Battery Charger, Panasonic Battery and Have a kind of happiness call waiting because they contain obvious spam. Chrisbra 11:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks, and thanks for reverting the vandalism by the anonymous user. I've deleted the pages and permanently blocked the spam account, and temporarily blocked the IP of the vandal. --Fritzophrenic 15:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Not much going on? Hi there! I just decided to sign up and I wanted to introduce myself. I have been a long time lurker on Vim Tips. Mostly, well, I use the tips. But recently I have been getting more and more into the Vim community and I noticed that this wiki isn't seeing a lot of action. I think the community is still going strong but I fear that the Vim Tips isn't getting the support it deserves. I wonder if there is anything I can do to help specifically? Thanks! Trcollinson 22:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- You're right, it has been a little slow recently. I think a lot of people are turned off by Wikia's new format. Our most active editor and administrator, JohnBeckett, has been missing in action for a few months now (still fuming over the way wikia handled the new look rollout, I understand) so I've been keeping shop here since with help from a few other contributors who have flagged spam, corrected typos, and the like. And of course, added tips. A few things need doing. First of all, there are still a bunch of tips that got imported and never really cleaned up satisfactorily. You can find these in Category:Review. Secondly, we have flagged many tips with a flag, you can find these in Category:Todo. Most of these tips have a note at the beginning of the Comments section saying what needs to be done. Finally, we need to catch up on getting our newly added "proposed new tips" decided on and hopefully John can come back and use his bot to assign tip IDs. See Vim_Tips_Wiki:New_tips. If it gets to be a few months later I may start doing it manually. I'm not sure that there is much we can do to drum up support in the community other than continue to improve the resource, but I'm glad you want to help. Hope to see you around! --Fritzophrenic 04:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- I can see why JohnBeckett would be upset. A lot of the other wikia wiki's I use have been having a similar problem with the switch. But such is life I guess. I am looking over these lists and wow! There is a ton of content there. I see a lot of it needs to be merged and rewritten. But a lot of the todo's (and honestly the reviews as well) have a note that they need to be merged but it doesn't seem like a lot of merging is happening. Is that because of time requirements on you and such or is the merging process just hard? I'll take a look at those and start helping. Thanks for the info! Trcollinson 22:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, there's a lot to do and not very many people doing it. Obviously the most fun thing is submitting new material but a lot of the old material still needs some attention and it doesn't often get it. If you're working on merging tips (a worthy endeavor) take a quick glance at our merge guidelines first. Remember that you don't necessarily need to spend a lot of time merging in useless content. Sometimes a "merge" is just providing a redirect to a better solution. Most of the time though, there should be something useful to include in the merge. Good luck! --Fritzophrenic 03:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Howdy! I just wanted to check in and see how things are. I noticed that the theme changed. Is this the way the theme was originally? I was also curious as to whether you know if JohnBeckett may ever come back? Is he reachable? If not maybe in the future it would be advantageous to create a new bot to handle some of the activies JohnBot was handling. I have developed a new